Champions
by smutgasm
Summary: Lovers meet in the middle of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.


**Champions**

Request is from against the clock and it's my first complete slash. Hope you like it darling.

Cedric felt himself slam against the cold stone wall of the deserted corridor he was walking down right before a pair of demanding lips were on his. When he realized who it was he melted into the kiss, grabbing onto broad shoulders and opening his mouth with a sigh. Viktor ran his large hands along Cedric's sides before grabbing his messy hair and tilting his head to the side so he could slip his tongue into his lover's mouth. Cedric moaned as Viktor pressed his hard body against the slighter boys. Viktor moved his hand to run along Cedric's smooth skin their cocks rubbed together through the fabric of their pants.

"Come with me," Viktor said shortly as he grabbed his lovers hand before dragging him down hallways and around corners until he pulled them into an abandoned classroom. He lifted Cedric onto the old teacher's desk and stepped in-between his legs kissing him once more. Viktor's hand curled around Cedric's neck as he kissed him hungrily. Cedric curled his hands into Viktor's shirt and pulled him as close as possible, their hard cocks bursting against the fabrics of their pants. Viktor trailed his hands down Cedric's sides before gripping his hips and pulling their covered cocks to brush against one another. Cedric bucked his hips in pleasure as their tongues intertwined; Cedric reached down and deftly undid Victor's pants before reaching inside and stroking his huge cock. With a smirk Cedric moved off the desk to kneel in front of his lover, pulling Victor's pants and boxers down her pulled out the monster cock. Stroking it softly he then sunk his hot mouth down onto it. It was so big that he couldn't fit it all in his mouth so he stroked the bottom half in time with his bobbing head.

"OH your mouth feels so good," Viktor threaded his fingers into Cedrics messy hair as he thrusted his hips into the younger boys' mouth. Cedric moaned around the huge cock running his tongue along the edge and flicking it over the slit on each pass. Soon he was sinking down so that the head hit the back of his throat before pulling back taking a breath and going back down.

"Suck that huge cock my little slut," Viktor said lowly as he held Cedric's head so that his cock was settled in the boys' throat. When Cedric was choking around the huge member Viktor pulled him up, eyes darkening at the salvia trailing and pooling from Cedrics mouth before pulling the boy up and attacking his lips hungrily. Viktor pulled off his own jumper before following with Cedircs, the boys ran their hands along each other's strong stomachs and backs until they were both panting with need. Viktor stepped out of his pants before pulling away from the panting boy.

"Turn," he commanded pulling off Cedric's pants and boxers before bending the boy at the waist. With a snap of his fingers, using wandless magic, a small tube of lube was in Viktor's hand and he was squeezing it out and spreading it around Cedric's asshole. He pressed two lubed fingers into the tight hole and began to ready it for his thick cock. Cedric was gripping the desk until his knuckles were white, his cock so hard and dripping pre-cum. Soon Viktor's hands were gripping Cedrics' hips and his tip was pressing slowly into the tight hole. Slowly he pushed himself in, groaning when he was balls deep in the tight passage.

"Fuck!" Viktor yelled when he pulled out slowly and pressed himself back in, feeling the ring of muscle squeeze him deliciously. Cedric was gasping and moaning, pressing himself back against him begging for more friction. Soon Victor began to fuck him in earnest, the head of his cock pressing against Cedric's sensitive prostate with every thrust. Victor grabbed cedric's thigh, lifting it up so he could pound into him even deeper, causing him to growl in pleasure and Cedric too mewl at the blissful feeling. Viktor ran his large hand down Cedric's back, feeling every line of the boy's spine before pulling out of his tight ass.

"Get on the desk baby," he ordered as Cedric scrambled obediently onto the desk, positioning himself onto all fours, gripping one edge of the desk. Viktor crawled up behind him, one hand on the boys hip the other reaching forward to grab Cedric softly around the neck. He slipped into his asshole once more and this time began to pound into the boy roughly.

"Oh my fuck! Yes fuck me!" Cedric moaned, Viktor could feel the vibrations of the boy's moan on his hand wrapped around the boys neck. Viktor growled as he pounded into the tight asshole, loving the feeling of his lovers extreme tightness.

"You like this?" Viktor asked giving sharp hard thrusts into the warm tight muscle.

"Oh yes!" Cedric cried pressing himself back against him desperately. Viktor squeezed this lovers neck softly before pulling himself out, Cedric gave a disappointed cry before Viktor swiftly flipped the boy over onto his back. Spreading Cedric's legs he quickly pushed back in and began to fuck him hard and fast, pounding into him again and again. Cedric's mouth opened in a blissful O shape as Viktor fucked him. Viktor gripped Cedrics thigh with one hand the other he began to jerk off the boys throbbing cock. It was sensation overload for Cedric and with only a few more thrusts he was cumming, his toes curling and a loud moan ripped out of him. His cum spewed all over his chest. Viktor continued to fuck him roughly as he leaned down and licked the salty spunk off of his lovers chest. Only a few more thrusts and Viktor was spilling his cum into Cedric's ass, a loud roar sounding out of him as he pressed himself into the tightness.

The boys lay in a heap for a few minutes, calming their heart beats before they each started to get dressed. They pecked each other on the mouth before Viktor whispered, "I will find you soon." And left Cedric grinning stupidly in the classroom.

A/N: I know it's short but I've discovered that slash isn't my favorite to write. I love to read it but I'm just not that great at it. I think it has to do with the personal pronoun confusion and you have to keep using names. But anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's short.


End file.
